Lights Out Never Had A Brighter Glow
by SpotConlonChik09
Summary: By the end of it all Caitlin just wanted to go back home, Tyler wanted to forget she existed and Reid wanted to stop loving her.
1. Greetings

Chapter 1- The Greeting

(A.N.- This is my first fanfic here on this site. I accept both flames and nice reviews. Flames will be used for helping me critique so they are welcome.) Also I do not own The Covenant or Toby Hemingway. I own my character and that is all…sadly.

_Why me? _ I wonder as my family decided to let me know MY SENIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL I am not going to MY own public high school here in town. "Caitlin", as my mom starts her speech I drown her out to think about my friends that I am going to miss.

" I know you wanted to start your senior year with a bang, and well, you always said what if you went to a Private School? And your father and I just think it would be better for you to get out there and meet people this way. And their music department is amazing it is sure to get you a scholarship to wherever you want." As my mom finishes I swear I heard my dad say, "And maybe you will meet a boy for once."

Confused? Well I will start from the beginning. HI! My name is Caitlin Alexandra Parker, most people just call me Goldi, (short for Goldilocks) Cate or Caty. Sue me I don't spell my name with a K. Anyways I am 17 born in June, blonde, blue-eyes, tall, and thin. So you might be thinking wait let me guess a downright gorgeous model? WRONG! Try average, some say I am beautiful but I look in the mirror and see nothing, I have never had a boyfriend, let alone kissed a boy and have read more books than a person with an IQ of a jock could even think of. I am also from Racine, Wisconsin and for all your football people out there…I hate Brett Favre.

Well to explain the start of the story my parents decided to ship me off to boarding school in IPSWHICH, MA! Ok so I'm thrilled that it's in Ipswhich because I am a history geek but come on it's boarding school, I do not need stuck up snobs telling me that my old navy and kohls t-shirts do not live up to their Abercrombie and rich crap! Anyways back to the story

3 months later…

Packing was hell to put it lightly, but my parents already told me that I had one week to settle in before all the other students came in, which would help a little bit with the unpacking part, since procrastination is an amazing thing. Now I'm at the airport and my flight was leaving in 2 hours and I was standing at the gate holding my bff's Empress Dictatoress aka Sarah and Hannah's hand like there was no tomorrow because for me there wasn't. "Just because you are leaving us for some preppy rich school doesn't mean you can't call or txt like 50 times a day chika!" Hannah bawled out as she grabbed me one last time before I grabbed my carry on from my parents and with one last hug I was gone, and about to pee my pants.

You know those scary places on Ghost Hunters that you want to go visit but if given the chance last minute you would totally wimp out? Spencer Academy was that place. Just by the looks of it I would scream, "HAUNTED, RUN AWAY KIDDIES, RUN AWAY!" and run like there was no tomorrow, all the way back to Wisconsin. So after being given an already paid taxi ride to Spencer I was met by the creepiest secretary I have met who _kindly_ showed me the way to my room. So far all I know is this. My name is Caitlin Parker, I am a shy Wisconite and I do not belong here.

Reid's P.O.V. (quick AN- the whole Chase thing happened their Junior year of high school…Caleb hasn't ascended yet but he does have his father's powers. Ok I'm done)

Summer was hell here in Ipswhich. Whether it was Baby Boy's new axe experiment gone wrong (by the way double pits to chesty is a huge NO if you have any brains) or if it was just the girls. It is 9:24 on the last Thursday night of summer, and I am in my room writing in my labtop cuz I ain't (is ain't a word?) got nothing better to do. Well way to go Reid, for being a man with a rep. I don't see a girl in the bed tonight.

Okay start over, new year new me, I am turning 18 this year. The big 18 that means if I can't get my powers under control I am going to age just as bad as Caleb's dad and look like Davy Jones in Pirates of The Caribbean. Sick movie, but I do not want to look like that character. Baby boy got me thinking the other night on how every time I go through girls quickly I start to use my powers more. So if I stop….NOOOOOOOOOOO. NO. I Reid Daniel Garwin will not give up girls for as long as I live. Do you hear me computer?

Ok so maybe it doesn't hear me but I do however have a plan. To stop using is going to be really hard. I am going to need someone near me 24/7 that does not have the powers and doesn't know about it. I love my one-night stands but if I sleep with this girl I know for a fact I am going to get so sick of her it will make my head spin. However if I do multiple girls it can be bad, like Dean Higgins walking in on Aaron, Kira and Brody doing a threesome in the utility closet bad. However, if Baby boy has one girl around him, she would be around me all the time and that would be perfect! Now to get Baby boy a victim…I mean girlfriend.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2- The Meeting-

(I own nothing but my character!)

Caitlin's P.O.V.

Welcome to boredomville population just me. This past week has been hell; my roommate decided last minute to go to Paris for the year…PARIS! So now I am roommate less which means shy little me has to go meet snuck up snobs by myself. I miss my ghetto high school.

Reid's P.O.V.

Me and Baby boy just finished up unpacking our dorm, and what do you know? Baby boy is talking about maybe getting a girlfriend this year…CHA CHING! However, I need to make sure she is smart, not dumb like Kate or Sarah where they just go with the flow, he needs someone who will be on my ass about everything…not literally though…though that would be…NO Baby Boy's girl not mine. So tonight at Nicky's Operation Baby Boy gets a girl finally is in place.

Caitlin's P.O.V.

I just got invited to go to a bar tonight…A BAR! This place is so weird, but I'm going anyways because my favorite sport besides avoiding humiliation is people watching, especially boy watching and who know how many snuck up hot guys go to this school, but tonight I am finding out.

(This is the spot where the story begins…without P.O.V.s…for now)

The night before the annual Spencer party Nicky's has its own back to school party for the students of Spencer Academy. This one might not have any beer, but that didn't stop anyone from coming and with a packed Nicky's, trouble was just bound to happen. "So that is Aaron, Brody, Kira and they are the best people to hang around with." Stephanie looks over to Caitlin who is kind of nodding and smiling while trying to process the names of the three students to their faces.

"Is there anyone else I should know?" Caitlin looks back at Stephanie.

"No, you just need to know us, and know to stay away from them." Stephanie points towards another pool table and there Caitlin swears that she sees the four hottest guys known to man.

(Quick A.N. you can skip this if you want but I swear my friend's boyfriend's best friend looks identical to Steven Strait who plays Caleb. No joke he walks in our dorm cluster I fell over in shock! He doesn't like sports though, so that takes away from his hotness. Back to the story!)

"Who are they, and why do I have to stay away from that kind of hotness." Caitlin whispers to Stephanie only then to realize she was alone and talking to herself.

"Man I hate when I sound crazy." She tells herself aloud only to realize she wasn't the only one to hear her tantrum.

"You know I hate that too." Caitlin looks over her shoulder to see one of the four hot guys, smiling at her.

"My name is Caleb, do you go to Spencer, I haven't seen you around here before?"

"Yeah, I'm new I transferred here for my senior year, and my name is Caitlin, but most people call me Cate."

"Well, Cate," Caleb begins to lead her towards the pool table where the other hotties are; "Do you want to hang with us tonight? We'll tell you all the secrets you need to know about Spencer Academy."

"Well it doesn't look like I have a choice now do I?" Caitlin smiles at Caleb, while going over to the pool table where the three boys had just finished the game and where starting a new one.

"Well who do we have here a lost little girl?"

"Reid don't be an ass. My name's Pogue, this is Tyler and the ass is Reid." The tall blonde and muscular one said to Caitlin

"I'm Caitlin and yes I am new here." Caitlin replied to Pogue who grinned down at her.

"Well, Caleb you sure know how to find the good ones."

"The good ones?" Caitlin asked while looking around.

"Yeah, the girls who don't jump on us or act slutty or fake, the good ones."

"Thanks ass for that explanation." Caitlin looked at Reid with a completely innocent expression on her face.

"I love you, will you marry me?" Pogue went down on one knee while grabbing Caitlin's hand.

"I would love too, however I really don't know you, but I would happily be your school wife." Caitlin replied looking down at him trying hard not to laugh.

"Sweet school wife you are!"

"What the hell is a school wife?"

"Well ass, school wife is like a work wife and husband. They are study buddies and help each other out." Caitlin stated while smiling brightly at Reid. (A.N.-totally stole this idea from Grey's anatomy)

"My names Reid not ass, although you can…"

"Reid be nice."

"Whatever you say Baby Boy."

"Baby Boy, what kind of nickname is that." Caitlin looking at Tyler with a puzzled expression on her face.

"It's because I'm the baby of the group."

"Oh well that would make sense, however I really don't know you so for me you're still Tyler."

"Well thank you, at least someone knows my name around here."

"We know your name Baby Boy it's just that saying Baby Boy is a lot more fun than just Tyler." Reid remarks while aiming the cue for his next shot.

"I know we are good looking but why are the idiots staring at us?" Pogue asks while hitting Reid in the elbow making him miss his shot.

"Well Pogue, I was invited here by Stephanie, and then she ditched me then Caleb brought me over here. Oh and did I mention she told me to stay away from you guys?" Caitlin replied to Pogue's question smiling and trying not to laugh at Caleb's shocked face.

"Do they know you came from a public school, or did they just want flesh blood to feast on?" Tyler remarked while Caleb and Aaron were having a staring contest.

"How did you know I came from a public school?" Caitlin looked over at Tyler like he had the word 'Stalker' written on his forehead.

"Once in a while I help the secretary file paperwork, so I whenever I get into trouble thanks to Reid over here I can just play the helper card."

Caitlin's P.O.V. (I accidently started writing in her p.o.v. and I'm too lazy to change it)

"Hey I do not get you into that much trouble! It was your idea to streak across campus!" Reid replied while winking at me.

"I was drunk! I didn't know any better." Tyler argued but for some odd reason I felt that he just wanted to impress me. Maybe it was him putting his arm around me or staring at me while he said it, but I kind of got the feeling that I wouldn't be lonely here at Spencer.

"So Caitlin, I know school hasn't started yet but how do you like Spencer so far?" Caleb asked me while stealing a table next to the pool tables.

"Well," I began while also grabbing a chair, "So far it's been boring. My roommate left me for Paris, all of my friends are in Wisconsin and on top of that I swear this school is haunted."

"Your roommate went to Paris? I bet you it was Gina O'Hare and she did not go to Paris if you get my drift." Pogue replied while taking a shot, in which Reid pushed his elbow to make Pogue miss, which soon started an argument between the two.

"Yeah, she was definitely the school slut last year but now that she's gone Kira will take that title." Tyler replied while taking a seat next to me.

"So a girl gets pregnant in your school and she just leaves? At my old school you had a 50/50 chance at getting pregnant at prom and 400 girls overall would leave with kids by the end of the year!" I replied in which Tyler and Caleb just looked at me with shock written on both of their faces.

"What kind of school did you go to?" Caleb asked me, while he looked at me like I had two heads on.

"A very public school" I replied to him.

"Ok its 11 o'clock I am going to head back to the dorms, Caitlin do you want a lift?" Tyler asked me breaking the awkward silence that was about to happen.

"That would be great actually my ride has seemed to disappear." I replied while Tyler grabbed Reid by the collar, and I said goodbye to both Caleb and Pogue, and soon the three of us were heading out the door and into Tyler's hummer.

"YOU HAVE A HUMMER!" I yelled while jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yeah I know it's a gas guzzler everyone says that." Tyler replied while unlocking the awesomeness that is the Hummer.

"Uh no this is my dream car! I should probably say sorry in advance if it goes missing one day." After I said this Reid just looked at me with amusement and Tyler could barely stop laughing.

"Well if you want to steal it you would have to fight Reid for it, he drives it more than me and I'm the one who owns it!" Tyler replies while backing out of Nicky's parking lot and heading back to Spencer.

15 minutes later and after being escorted back to my dorms by Tyler, I was kind of glad I had a single room. It might have been the fact that I was blushing like mad when he asked me if I wanted an escort to my first class tomorrow or the fact that I was giggling like a mad man as soon as I closed the door. Either way I knew this school might not be as bad as I originally planned. Now if only our uniforms didn't include ties.


	3. Ties and Projects

Again I OWN NOTHING! Not even myself; I sold that off to buy Christmas presents. But in reality I do not own The Covenant, just my character and any other people I decide to use! Even you Bella!

Thank you to SStrawburry for the awesome review and being the first to review! Please review people! I have over 100 hits and only 1 review? Please review and you will be totally awesome like SStrawburry!

Caitlin's P.O.V.

"I HATE TIES!" Was the first thing out of my mouth while trying to tie my tie before Tyler got here to take me to our first class, which was Literature. Who in the world decided to invite ties? Because they are in line to die just behind the guys who invented trigonometry. So while I'm watching a YouTube video on how to tie a tie, Tyler decides now is the best time to come and get me for class.

"Do you need help?" Tyler smirked as I opened the door for him with a very unattractive look on my face.

"No, really? I'm just watching a video on how to tie a tie and you think I need help? What gave you that idea?" So I'm also kind of a smart-ass so sue me. Tyler just grinned at me and soon after his help my tie was now officially tied, and we were off to my first class at Spencer academy.

As soon as I entered the huge classroom however, and seeing everyone hugging each other and smiling I suddenly realized how alone I was. Everyone has already spent at least three years with each other already and all of my best friends are back in Wisconsin and I am stuck wearing a stupid tie and talking to people I just met! My thoughts were soon interrupted by one smartass known as Reid Garwin. "Hey watsup public school?"

I walked up to the back row where he and another girl were sitting with Tyler walking right behind me. "Oh Reid, and here I thought we would get along just fine."

"Reid it's the first day of school give her a break. I'm Kate by the way; I would've met you at Nicky's last night but me and my roommate Sarah decided to do a last minute shopping spree instead." I looked over to where she was sitting and as soon as she said shopping I knew we were going to be good friends. However as soon as I sat down I realized my amazing new dilemma, if you could even call it that. I had two very hot guys sitting next to me. Reid on my left and Tyler on my right, and man did they smell good... My thoughts were soon again interrupted by our Lit. Teacher, Professor Lord and yes that is his real last name.

"Ok welcome back students, I see some new faces also, so welcome to Spencer Academy. Now this year as many as you know is going to be project-filled. So first day means first project assignment. You will be paired up with a person of my choosing and you will have to choose a famous novel. No twilight or anything else written by Stephanie Meyer. You will write an essay on it and it must be 10 to 12 pages at least. I will keep it open to interpretation on where you want to go with it because by now you should know what is acceptable in my class. You will create a power point or some other kind of visual aid and then you will present it to the class on the date you are assigned. All the questions you might have will be answered by the papers being handed out. This assignment is due in one month! No late work will be accepted."

"Seriously" I muttered under my breath, "It's the first day and we have a project? This is complete bullshit!" I didn't realize however I was overheard by Reid until he busted out laughing at my comment. This soon caused people to look our way, which caused Tyler and Kate to start laughing after I made a comment on privacy and snobby people, this caused more stares and soon the four of us couldn't stop laughing.

"I know the people up there laughing are more attractive than me but I would love it if you paid attention to your professor. Ok now that your attention is back on me, your partners for this assignment will be on the second page of the handout I gave you. Work with your partner! I will know if only one person does the work because you will get graded separately, and I know when something is done by one partner. I have caught every pair that have tried this, so don't think you can get away with it Mr. Abbot. Now when you find your partner you may leave, but I strongly advise you to talk about where and when you will meet for this project TODAY." By this time everyone had the handout that Professor Lord was passing around and soon people were yelling out names and searching for their partner.

_Okay Kira and Kate…ohh Kate will not like that, Aaron and Lindsay, Tyler and Bordy, Reid and Caitlin…REID AND CAITLIN. _I looked over to my left and there was Reid grinning at me. _Great, I get stuck with a smartass who will probably make me do allll the work. Lovely. _"Hey partner, want to figure out where and when we will meet. I vote your room since you don't have a roommate." After receiving a wink from Reid, the whole think before you speak thing my parents taught me kind of left me.

"Oh hell no, Reid if you think we are going to get together in a room alone you got another thing coming. How about the library we can figure out the when later."

"What! The library? Who goes to the library? If you want to do it there fine but I suggest we do it next Monday after school out by the courtyard because I am never setting foot in the library again!"

"Okay, you know what fine, in the courtyard next week Monday after school, don't be late. And please have a few novels to suggest for our project so we can just jump in and get it over with." As soon as those words left my mouth I hurried back to my room to figure out why my parents would think this would be a good move for me.

After some time off which was really only 15 minutes, I headed to my math class which I found out I had with Caleb, Pogue and Sarah. And after 5 minutes of the professor droning on about a theory I realized it was a good thing that Pogue was taking notes or I'd be in big trouble. By the time the worst math class ever ended I was off to one of my favorite subjects: gym. As soon as I walked into Spencer's gym however I inwardly groaned. There was Reid Garwin smirking at me while listening to Kate and Tyler's conversation. As I walked over to them I started wondering if there gym class was going to be as good as the one back in Wisconsin, and I wanted to find out soon. Taking my seat next to Tyler, the gym coach got up and made his usual speech about safety and how to pass a gym class, then I swear I overheard him saying something about no classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. "Hey Tyler we only have class three days a week?"

"Yeah, we have a free period then. But because of that we have to dress up basically every day, we only can get away with not dressing up twice, or we basically fail."

"Yikes!" I muttered but soon I heard the coach tell us the seniors will have the pool first for swimming and it will be for four weeks. While the other seniors were groaning I couldn't help but have a grin on my face and so did Reid and Tyler. "Hey Caitlin do you swim?"

I looked over to Kate who looked at me with a questioning glance after seeing me grin like an idiot, "No, I loved swimming in gym class though. Our old gym coach let us get away with almost everything."

"It's kind of the same here, but our pool is freezing, so it will definitely wake you up."

"That's something we also have in common. My old school's pool was also freezing, which stunk but it was still an awesome gym class."

"Well hate to break up your girl chat here but it is time to go." Reid helped me up from the stands which earned a glare from Tyler and soon the four of us were heading to lunch.

Please Review! I even take flames! They warm me up! But please review and btw the Reid/Caitlin shipping will really start either the next chapter or the one after that. There will be some Tyler shipping but he will end up with someone else so don't worry! If you want to give me suggestions I'm very open!


End file.
